


[上一]分工

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻×一方通行未来设定交往中与《冷暖》时间线相同黏乎乎的痴話喧嘩
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 3





	[上一]分工

周六的9点，准备好早饭的上条当麻回到卧室，看到用棉被做了窝蜷在里面的一方通行还丝毫没有要醒来的迹象。  
以前的他不会睡得这么死，无论多轻手轻脚，只要一有人靠近就会像只时刻战战兢兢的兔子一样瞬间惊醒。最近研究室的工作很耗费脑力吧，或者是家里的环境太令人安心了？  
对于自己的自作多情上条嘿嘿一笑，伸出手去触摸这已不会消失的幻想。  
由于能力的影响，一方通行的肌肤异常柔嫩，几乎还保持着“出厂状态”。不用说女孩子了，大概只有幼儿能与之相比，全身也仅有手部略有“使用感”。上条很喜欢握着他的手，摩挲他手掌和指腹的粗糙部分。左手手指上有枪械练习造成的薄茧，右手则因常年使用拐杖而整体都比较坚实，右手臂也是一方通行身上唯一有点肌肉的地方。但即使如此他的右手跟上条的相比依然是柔软的，在刚刚由肘拐换用手杖的时期，还曾因着力点有所变化而被磨出过水泡。  
玩了几分钟手都没有反应，上条得寸进尺地将魔爪伸向一方通行的头，宽大的手掌一下就盖住了他大半张脸，在用拇指描摹他与头发同样纯白的眉毛的走向的时候，一方通行终于睁开了眼睛。  
“早饭在餐桌上，你早点吃啊，冷了就不好吃了。我得去打工了。”  
一方通行发出了含糊且带着颤音的“嗯”，重新闭上眼睛，却抓住上条将要从他脸上拿开的手：“为什么要去打工？”  
“嗯？周末反正也没什么事。”顺势摸了摸一方通行睡得很蓬松的头发，上条直起身来，“还可以补贴点家用。房子是你买的，所有开销都是用你的钱，我也想分担一些啊。”  
虽然都是同样的年龄，普通大学生上条当麻没有任何收入——成绩岌岌可危当然也没有奖学金拿。而他的同居人一方通行是在读博士，学校给的补助研究室给的津贴再加上高额奖学金足够日常开销，在学园都市时期积累的存款更是有数不清的零，可以毫不犹豫地全款买下他们现在居住的这套公寓。上条越来越觉得自己明明身强体壮却被一方通行养着，因此找了份周末的工来打一打。  
打工地点是学校附近的餐厅，在周末的饭点儿忙到飞起，招聘在午餐和晚餐时段的帮手。虽然没做过这种服务业，得益于经常做家事，上条上手很快又懂门道，老板夫妇不能更满意，当场提高时薪希望他能干满全天。  
“对不起，晚上真的不行，我得回家做饭。”  
资深家里蹲一方通行周末没事基本不会出门，如果上条不在家没人做饭，他很可能什么也不吃，好像不知道饿一样。因此这天早晨上条也是连午饭也一起做好，蒙上保鲜膜还贴了纸条“中午微波炉叮一下就可以吃”才出的门。  
下午两点午餐时段结束，收拾一番下班已经快四点。  
上条庆幸，好在离家很近，冰箱里也还有菜足够做晚饭了。但是当他赶回家，进门看到客厅里开放式厨房中的景象，顿时魂飞魄散。  
“一方通行！你在干嘛？！！！！！”  
一方通行右手拄着手杖支撑身体，左手举着菜刀。案板上是他很讨厌吃的胡萝卜七零八落的尸体。脸上也是一副分尸中的冰冷表情。  
“如你所见，做饭。”  
“你你你、先把菜刀放下！！！！！”  
那把菜刀上条每天都在用，很有分量，连上条都觉得有点重。一方通行本来惯用手是右手，后来因为右手要用拐杖不得已才锻炼左手，现在已经熟练到可以用左手拿筷子和书写，但力气还是有所不足，举着菜刀的细瘦手腕明显在抖。  
上条夺下了菜刀，一头冷汗。将一方通行拽到沙发处，让他坐下。  
“你为什么要做饭啊？！等我回来做不就好了吗！”  
“我周末在家里也没什么事，平时都是你做饭做家事的，我也想分担一些。”  
“可是、你只能用左手太危险了，我比较擅长做饭，也并不需要你来做饭！”  
“我也并不需要你去打工赚钱，混蛋！”一方通行语气平板地骂人。  
“……”上条语塞，这才发现一方通行的真正目的。  
“我们不是一直都这样分工的么？你出力，我出钱。我的钱又不是不够用，你有什么必要去打工补贴家用？”  
一方通行将一叠整齐束好的纸币放在上条面前，全部都是福泽谕吉。  
“我用这些钱雇用你今年的周末，够了吧。”  
上条简直要给他跪下，道歉、反省、安抚了半天，看一方通行躺倒在沙发上拿遥控器打开电视开始看新闻，才敢回到厨房收拾残局。

上条一边做晚饭，一边偷瞄似乎已专注于电视的一方通行。  
当初买这套公寓的时候，就很中意这个厨房，即使在做饭的时候也能够看到彼此。  
或许真的做了很多余的事。  
自己出力，一方通行出钱，自己在家做家事，一方通行在外面赚钱……确实一直是这么分工的。等等，怎么仔细一想好像自己是妻子，一方通行是丈夫一样啊？？？

周日一早上条就到餐厅谢罪辞职，好不容易找到得力帮手的老板夫妇万分不舍，得知原因后用上条的手机打给一方通行请求借用上条，诚恳到一方通行也无法拒绝。  
最后得到的是，上条继续每周末午餐时段的打工，一方通行会过来吃午饭，然后一起回家，这样的HAPPY END。

一个月之后上条拿到了第一笔工资，正踌躇着要不要交给一方通行，却被一方通行主动开口要去了。  
过了几天发现厨房里多了一个新的电饭煲，有着非常高科技的面板，令人眼花缭乱。一方通行用这个电饭煲定时预约做了个菜，到晚饭时端上桌，上条一试吃，味道秒杀自己做的那几道。  
“我发现我还挺有料理天赋的。”  
证实了自己是黄泉川家优秀血统的一方通行得意地说。  
上条先生感觉自己越来越没用，简直是被一方通行包养了。

=END=


End file.
